


"I Don't Like Making Decisions In My Living Room"

by septiplierhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Good Mythical More, M/M, Making Out, Snogging, rhett's obsession with netflix nature documentaries, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's got a new sweatshirt.<br/>Rhett wants to watch nature documentaries.<br/>Link wants to have some sexy times (   ͡° ͜  ʖ  ͡° ).<br/>Rhett doesn't like making decisions in his living room.</p><p>[inspired by the good mythical more from March 21 2016]</p><p>[au with no wives, no kids]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Don't Like Making Decisions In My Living Room"

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh,  
> so I was watching the good mythical more the other day, and as soon as i heard the dialogue, this storyline popped into my head. so here ya go.
> 
> Might be some typos btw...
> 
> •••new chapter of realization up sometime this weekend•••
> 
> I'm trying out a new writing style, so please tell me if you like it in the comments ^_^
> 
> thanks!! and enjoy

Link always liked the feeling of new clothes. He liked how they had been never worn before. He liked how they smelled good. He liked how the colours were bright He liked everything.

In fact, Link had ordered a new sweatshirt from urban outfitters, nothing special. Just a wolf design, very trendy though. 

It had just arrived in the mail today.

Link, having ordered it online, always liked reviving packages in the mail. It was an odd but exciting feeling to have clothes just show up at your door.

Filled with excitement and anticipation, Link speeds out to the front door, swinging it open, grabbing the package from the doorstep, the. kicking the door closed and rushing into the bedroom to try it on.

\--------------------

Rhett was watching another Netflix documentary as usual. 

He'd just seen his boyfriend grab a package and run through the house and into the bedroom in his peripherals, so, he assumed Link had just gotten some new clothes. 

Which he obviously assumed correctly. 

Link always wore his new clothes around the house before taking the tags off. So with any luck, Rhett could have a simple night in with a newly clothed Link and some more nature documentaries (no matter how much Link protested against them). 

\--------------------

Once Link had reached their bedroom, he nearly ripped the package open, launching the contents into the air. Being way too over-excited about this sweatshirt, Link almost threw off his own shirt and slips the new one on.

It's both a simple design and not a simple design at the same time. 

On one hand, it's a fairly common plain black sweatshirt. But on the other hand, it has trendy, verging on hipster look to it that Link just can't stop staring at.

The fabric was soft, and the colours were bright. It was everything Link had hoped for. The wolf design on the front stood out in a unique kinda way. Very eye-catching and very cool.

It was warm as well, which was not necessary given the eternally summer weather that California was having. 

As much as Link loved it, he still followed his standard protocol and didn't take the tags off. He could decide if he would need to in the morning, but at least for now, he just wanted to have nice evening with Rhett and his new fabric wolf buddy (even if it meant watching more nature documentaries).

\--------------------

"Hey hun" Link calls out to Rhett as he strides into the living room, where Rhett's attention is attentively glued to an 'animal planet' show.

No reply.

"Rhett...?" Link asks, once again trying, but failing to get his boyfriend's attention.

With that, Link walks all the way over to the couch where Rhett is curled up under a blanket, coffee mug next to him, phone still in his hand.

Link positions himself almost on Rhett's lap. Again, attempting to get Rhett's attention.

Rhett still seems more content with watching a cheetah completely annihilate an antelope than take notice to the man on his lap.

'Fine' Link thinks to himself while muting the tv. 'He can ignore me all he wants, but that doesn't mean I have to ignore him' 

With one more optimistic attempt to get Rhett's attention, Link nearly slams his lips into Rhett's, lightly closing his eyes as their lips touch. 

That definitely got Rhett's attention.

Now Rhett's kissing back, gently biting at Link's bottom lip, completely disregarding his previous nature-filled tv-watching activity.

The kiss becomes more heated and more heated as it continues. Neither of them even stopping for air or questioning where this is going.

The sexual tension becomes stronger as a feeling of lust fills both men, suddenly griping at each other's waists, hair, jaw lines, hips etc.

Quite in expectedly, Link flips over so that he's straddling Rhett, hovering over him. Their lips now broken apart but only at a matter of centimetres.

After a few flustered breaths, Link leans down for another snog with Rhett.

Rhett, now a whimpering mess beneath the smaller man. Desperately trying to slip his tongue past Link's lips. 

Only moments later, Link obeys. Parting his lips, allowing Rhett's tongue to touch against his own as the men battle for dominance in this make out session.

"Rhett... Do you wanna take this somewhere else?" Link asks, whispering into the kiss, basically non-explicitly requesting sex.

Link breaks apart from Rhett, awaiting an answer.

Once again.  
No reply.

"Rhett...?" Link asks again, a little confused as to why Rhett wouldn't answer right away.

All Rhett does is smirk before saying   
"I don't like making decisions in my living room". Laughing at his own stupid joke.

"Rhheettt" Link whines, annoyed but also entertained by his boyfriend's odd sense of humor.  
"Do you have anything else to say?" Link asks while look back at Rhett.

All Rhett can do is giggle a bit and smile while responding with  
"Umm... Well, thanks for letting me look at your sweatshirt"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh that was trash.
> 
> But yeah, I was trying out a new writing style that included short paragraphs. So please tell me what you think in the comments, because i always want to improve my writing for you guys ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you mythical beasts :)))
> 
> kudos/comments give me life tbh


End file.
